


Shakespearean Siren Snow Day

by Campfirestories



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campfirestories/pseuds/Campfirestories
Summary: The Rainbooms and Sonata can't wait to enjoy the first snow day of the season...but they wish the same could be said for the other two members of The Dazzlings. The other two sirens couldn't care less about the snow, but Sonata is determined to make them come join the fun. This erupts in a big snowball fight pulling out an old side of Aria that the sirens haven't seen for years.
Relationships: Adagio Dazzle/Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Applejack/Rarity (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Aria Blaze/Sonata Dusk (My Little Pony), Fluttershy/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Pinkie Pie/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)





	Shakespearean Siren Snow Day

Buzz. Buuuzzz. Buuuuuzzzzzzz.

  
The obnoxious noise keeps growing louder and louder by the second. Adagio hits her  
phone while huffing, her face still buried deep in her pillow. The loud buzzing doesn't cease,  
adding to the Siren's already grumpy state.

  
She grabs her phone and slams it into her ear. "What!" She barks loudly.

  
"We're outside. Come open up," comes the simple reply through the phone before it  
goes silent.

  
Adagio lays in the bed contemplating if it is even worth getting up. I mean, what  
time is it anyway? She huffs and gets out of her bed when she hears obnoxiously loud knocks on the  
front door. The last thing she needed was Aria and Sonata up as well, it was much too early for  
idiots.

  
"Speaking of idiots," Adagio grumbles as she walks out of her room to go downstairs.

  
The loud beating on the door becomes more prominent as she makes her way to the  
staircase. She quickly runs down them and throws open the front door snarling.  
"I am about to hit you as hard as you're hitting this door if Aria or Sonata is awake." The rainbow culprit gives a big, lopsided grin at the obviously annoyed golden siren.

"I told you that she picked up the phone Rainbow Dash," Sunset replies with a  
giggle, the girl in front of them wasn't her usual elegant self. She was still in her pajamas  
with her hair unbrushed, and wore a glare, that if she didn't have dark circles under her  
eyes, would kill.

  
"Yeah, but she wasn't going to come down here without a little extra push right?  
Knocking helps!" The athlete remarks while grinning, trying to act like she was helping the  
situation.

  
"Get in this house and be quiet, the sooner you tell me what you want the sooner  
you all leave," Adagio sighs.

  
"Well you see-" Sunset starts.

  
"I said get in the house. I wasn't being hospitable. I was implying I didn't want to  
hear the story until I had a cup of coffee in my hand," Adagio snaps, turning around to walk  
towards the kitchen. The group follows her into the house, shutting the door behind them.

  
They all sit on the love seat and couch waiting to share their good news with Adagio.  
After a few minutes, Adagio emerges from the kitchen with a small, black mug in her  
hands. She takes her seat in her usual recliner and crosses her right leg over her left. "Now  
you can tell me why you woke me up at," she pulls her phone out of her pajama pocket  
then huffs, "7am."

"Well you see-" Sunset starts again, "It's snowing." Adagio looks at her with a very  
straight face, wanting her to desperately get to the point, it was too early for her not to be  
in bed. "It's the first snow day of the year, and we wanted to share it with the three of you."

  
"And you have, and it's been lovely, but no. It is 7am and being in the snow does not  
sound appealing to me right now, or in fact, ever," Adagio spits out venomously.

  
"Oh don't be like that," Sunset sighs, wishing the siren was as excited as she was for  
the snow.

  
"I'm going to be straight with you," Adagio says, leaning forward on her knee. "There  
is no way in Celestia's sun that I am going outside. It is a frozen hell out there, and if I  
wanted ice water I don't need mother nature to make it for me, I have a fridge."

  
"You're literally from another world! You've spent your whole life in the water, and  
you don't like snow?" Rainbow asks loudly.

  
"If you don't lower your voice," Adagio snarls, "and yes, I did live my whole life in  
the water. Warm water. I lived in the East Sea with Aria. The only one of the three of us  
who even likes the cold is Sonata since she is from the North Sea, so I am sure she'll be  
more than happy to accompany you. I, on the other hand, hate the cold. So while you  
seven can play in the yard until you drop dead, I am going back to bed."

  
"So, Sonata likes the snow?" Rarity inquires, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

  
"Loves it. I know she's young, but she still acts like she's a hundred sometimes,"  
Adagio softly chuckles to herself. "It's still early though, she'll most likely wake up around-"

  
"SONATA!" Rainbow screams loudly towards the upstairs.

  
"Aria is sleeping up there!" Adagio snaps angrily. "I've told you to be quiet this whole  
time! You could've at least woken her up once I got to bed!"

Rainbow gives a big, goofy smile towards the steaming girl. The sound of light  
footsteps could be heard from the floor above.  
"I know that's Sonata because I didn't hear anything break," Adagio mumbles with a  
small smile.

  
Sonata skips down the stairs in full swing happily humming. "Morning Dagi!" She  
giggles skipping up to the grumpy girl. "It's snowing!"

  
"Yes it is," Adagio remarks, "and the Rainbooms came to play in it with you."

  
"What about you?" Sonata asks, tilting her head to the side.

  
"I am joining Aria's sleep in club today," she replies, starting to walk towards the  
stairs.

"Nope!" Sonata sings grabbing her arm. "You and Ari are playing outside with us  
today!"

  
Adagio stops in her tracks then starts chuckling to herself. "I knew you were  
brainless, but I never thought you had a death wish. If you wake up Aria, at 7am, to play in  
the snow no less, she would have you buried at sea before I could even blink."

  
"Nopety she wouldn't kill me! Maybe just hurt me! But it'll be worth it if you two stop  
being grumpy umpy pants about winter!"

  
Sonata giggles innocently then smiles at the group.

  
"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Fluttershy softly asks.

  
"It's not," Adagio grumbles pinching the bridge of her nose. "But Sonata has never  
been one for using her brain."

  
Sonata just laughs happily. She looks up the staircase and yells, "ARI! WAKE UP! I  
NEED YOU!" A few moments of silence fill the house until hurrying footsteps thunder, and  
Aria flies down the stairs.

  
"Who is he, I'll kill him!" Aria growls out, rushing into the living room. She looks  
around to see The Rainbooms and her roommates. "Uh Sonny, where's the danger?"

  
"What danger?" Sonata innocently chimes with a smile. "I just wanted you up."

  
Aria's face slowly goes from concern to anger with each blink of her eyes. "I'm going  
to regret this," she snarls out, "but why?"

  
"It's snowing!" Sonata's exclaims, thinking it was obvious.

  
Aria suddenly snaps at nobody in particular, "what time is it?"

  
"7am," Adagio grumbles in response sharing her unhappiness.

  
Aria narrows her eyes at the excited blue girl. "You. Woke me up. At 7am. With no  
emergency. Just to play in the snow?"

  
"Yup!" The blue siren chimes, acting as if she wasn't playing with fire.

  
"First of all, it is too early for any interaction with your lack of brain cells. Second of  
all, I am literally from the tropics, what in the deep, deep ocean of the Atlantic would make  
you think I wanted to play in the snow? Third of all, my blanket was warm and inviting  
before a bubbly blue idiot made me come downstairs. Now I am going back to bed, and I  
swear to Poseidon if you wake me up I will drown you," Aria snarls, viciously showing off  
her fangs.

  
"Oh quit being such a grumpy gills! I just wanted you to come play!" Sonata giggles  
wrapping her arms around the larger siren's torso. "Please?" She pleads.

"No," Aria replies coldly, not even bothering to pry the small nuisance off of her.

  
"Ariiii," she coos cutely, gently resting her head on Aria's shoulder.

  
"No," Aria growls out, clenching her teeth.

  
Sonata looks up at the larger girl with watery eyes and gently sticks out her bottom  
lip. "Please Aribear? Just for a little while? Then you can come back in and sleep to your  
hearts content! For realzies!"

  
Aria looks down at the small girl who was giving her puppy dog eyes. "stop it."  
"But but but Ari," she whines childishly.

  
"You know I can't say no when you give me that face," she snaps, trying to look  
away.

  
"So that's a yes!" Sonata cheers happily jumping off of Aria so she could jump up  
and down.

  
"You're coming with me, bitch," Aria barks.

"We're actually going?" Adagio asks, surprised that the sleep deprived siren caved in.

  
"Yes." Aria says sternly then turns to Sonata groaning, "I've had parasites that are  
less annoying than you." Sonata just giggles then drags the two agitated sirens upstairs.

  
Sonata hops downstairs in her pink trench coat and white pants with a white scarf to  
match. "I'm so excited!" She cheers happily.

  
The group smiles at her. "So are we sure those two are comin' back down? Like what  
if they just went back to bed?" Applejack asks looking at the blue girl.

  
"I may put up with a lot of things, but I am not putting up with a sad Sonata this  
early," Adagio snaps from the top of the stairs.

  
"You look lovely," Sunset says with a smile.

  
Adagio smirks as she heads down. Her unkempt exterior from before had no traces  
on her now. She is in a light brown turtleneck with dark brown leggings and a dark brown  
jacket with matching light brown mittens. "I may be outside for only a few minutes, but I'll  
be damned if I get cold." Everyone breaks out in giggles.

  
"I still say Aria is up there in bed," Rainbow says laughing.

  
"She's just slow," Sonata giggles.

  
"How do you know?" Rarity asks the blue siren.

  
Sonata just gives a big smile, "cause she can't say no to me!"

"No, you're just a leech," a low voice grumbles from the top floor.

  
"Just get down here so we can get outside!" Rainbow commands.

  
Aria appears at the top of the staircase in a flash, "it may be early, but I will still kick  
your ass."

  
Rainbow quickly stiffens then shoots Aria a big grin, "sorry, I forgot only Sonata  
could boss you around."

  
The air is knocked out of Rainbow Dash as she is slammed into the wall with Aria's  
hand on her collar.  
"I mean you might get cold in that outfit!" She quickly stammers out not even  
processing how fast Aria flew down the stairs. Aria quickly drops the girl while the group  
looks down at her black skinny jeans and white t-shirt with a black leather jacket and basic  
black scarf.

  
"Trust me, I won't be out there long," Aria snaps, then turns to the door throwing it  
open to walk outside.

  
Rainbow brings her hand to her neck letting out a deep breath of relief. "Tip from  
experience? Teasing Aria ever, especially a sleep deprived Aria, is planning a funeral,"  
Adagio remarks to the rainbow victim.

  
"You do it, and she doesn't kill you!" Dash defends rubbing her neck.

  
A villainous smile slowly creeps across Adagio's face, and she simply replies, "even a  
lion knows to whom they kneel down to." She turns around then follows the purple siren out  
the door.

  
"It's funny, the two who didn't wanna go out is the first ones out there!" Applejack  
laughs. The group chuckles and follows outside to join the sirens in the snow.

  
"SNOW PARTY!" Pinkie screams as she steps foot outside.

  
"This is unbelievably a waste of time," Adagio mumbles to herself sighing.

  
"Oh lighten up Adagio, look how much fun Sonata is having," Sunset replies  
motioning towards the blue girl who is running around with Pinkie carefree.

  
"She is so lucky we're out here," Adagio groans.

  
"Well I'm glad we got you two into the snow for a little while at least," Sunset smiles.

  
"Even if you are angry, and Aria's...oh." She looks at the purple girl who is sitting on the  
steps sleeping on her hand. "Oh she's sleeping, maybe we should've just-" she stops mid-  
sentence when a big ball of snow comes in contact with Aria's face.

  
"Wake up grumpy gills!" Sonata chimes playfully. Aria quickly darts up narrowing her  
eyes at the young, blue girl.

"Ari?" Sonata asks looking at the now very awake siren. Aria lets out a low growl  
that would make Cerberus himself bow.

  
"I tried to warn you before you woke her up, but now you just poured gasoline all  
over the fire," Adagio says as the purple siren starts her very slow walk towards Sonata.

  
"Now A-Ari," she shakily stammers. She starts to sprint off, and Aria immediately  
follows in pursuit.

  
"COME HERE YOU BLUE AIR HEAD YOU'RE DEAD!"

  
"DON'T KILL ME!" Sonata screams running full speed for the back yard. She circles  
the house then runs back towards the front. "Adagio help me!" She shrieks.

  
"Oh uhm get me on the next one," Adagio replies with a chuckle.

  
Aria tackles down the blue siren into the three feet of snow. "Take that knave! I am  
victorious!" The larger girl remarks jumping back to her feet.

  
"God you're ancient," Adagio teases, rolling her eyes at the sudden Renaissance of  
her old friend.

  
"Take it back wench!" Aria remarks, pointing at the golden siren.

  
"You did not just call me a wench," Adagio says sternly while looking at the girl.

  
"Ooo she did," Sonata giggles standing back up herself.

  
Aria smirks then leans down to Sonata whispering. "You two were just fighting two  
minutes ago," Sunset says in confusion.

  
"Yeah but I won," Aria remarks, "and since I won..."

  
Sonata grins widely as Aria grows a wicked smile. "Since you won?" Adagio starts,  
raising a perfect eyebrow.

  
"STONE THE WITCH!" They both yell at the same time starting to assault their leader  
with snow.

  
Adagio shrieks throwing her arms up in front of he trying to at least protect some  
part of her from her roommates' assault. Once their attack comes to a bitter end, the  
golden girl growls lowly soaking wet in snow, "You two idiots..."

  
"Flee Milady!" Aria remarks grabbing Sonata's hand and dragging her off quickly  
towards the back yard.

  
"I will kill both of you!" Adagio yells angrily.

  
"If it is a duel thou sea wench is wanting, she best bring an army!" The purple siren  
yells proudly from the other side of the house.

"YOU'RE SO OLD YOU IMMATURE SHAKESPEAREAN FOSSIL!" Adagio screams back  
infuriated then deeply sighs. "Idiots," she mumbles to herself.

  
"What happened to sleepy grumpy Aria?" Rainbow asks laughing. "She seems so out  
of her element now."

  
Adagio chuckles, "she gets quite competitive sometimes, and Sonata always did  
seem to bring out the child in her."

  
"Well this Aria sure is funner!" Applejack hoots happily.

  
"More fun Darling," Rarity corrects with a playful wink.

  
"I've got an idea!" Rainbow cheers with a wicked grin. "HEY EGGHEADS!" She yells  
across the house. "LETS PLAY A GAME! ANYBODY WHO GETS HIT WITH A SNOWBALL IS  
OUT. YOU TWO DINOSAURS AGAINST US. WHEN YOU GET HIT YOU HAVE TO SIT IN THE  
FRONT YARD!"

  
The yard stays silent until a response comes back, "Thou common dandy's invitation  
for a quarrel is accepted! We shall duel!"

  
Rainbow gives a wide grin to the group until she sees Adagio's cold glare. "What?"

  
"I'm older than Sonata," she scoffs, "and you just called her a dinosaur."

  
Rainbow nervously laughs while giving a goofy smile. "Eh..." The icicle stare makes  
the athlete shift uncomfortably. "Let's just get ready to show those two some defeat!" She  
quickly replies trying to change the subject.

  
"Sounds good!" Pinkie exclaims.

  
"This is so brutish," Rarity softly mumbles.

  
"I don't know about this," Fluttershy whispers to herself.

  
"Shoot yeah! It'll lift their spirits lil bit Ah reckon!" Applejack replies happily.

  
Rainbow grins wide, "GO!" The group fans out each taking a different direction.

  
Rainbow Dash looks around as she slowly creeps around the trees. "Where did those  
two go..." She mumbles to herself scanning the area.

  
"Gotcha!" Aria yells jumping down from the top of one of the trees. Rainbow tries to  
piece together that she is being ambushed, but she is too late. She feels the cold snow drip  
down her neck and huffs, "that was so not cool."

  
Her attacker smirks, "thou damsel asked for a duel, but could not deliver! Perhaps  
Applejack shall pose a better threat!" The purple siren disappears as quickly as she  
appeared, and Rainbow starts her defeated walk to the front yard to sit.

"You were the first out Dashie?" Fluttershy softly asks as she takes a seat by her  
rainbow companion on the lawn.

  
"Ugh don't remind me! Aria came out of nowhere!" Dash huffs laying back in the  
snow.

  
"Maybe our friends will have better luck," Fluttershy comforts softly then slowly  
moves to lay beside Rainbow in the snow. "It'll be a little while before they finish."

  
The blue girl chuckles to herself. "Yeah I know. Guess we have to wait it out." She  
throws her hands behind her head looking up at the sky.

  
Fluttershy joins her gaze then softly remarks, "that cloud looks like a bunny."

  
Rainbow scans the sky trying to find said cloud then replies, "that looks like bunny  
Godzilla to me Flutters." The two share a laugh then turn their attention back to cloud  
watching.

  
"Nudging shoes!" AJ snaps as a large ball of snow hits her in the chest.

Aria leans against a tree smirking in victory. "Take that peasant," she remarks coolly.

  
Applejack opens her mouth to retaliate, but a shriek a few feet away catches her  
attention. "Rare?" She quickly gets alert then turns towards the noise.

  
A few feet away, Rarity is running her hands through her, now wet, hair. "Guess y'all  
got two for two," Applejack chuckles, but gets a surprise when she sees the siren she was  
talking to vanished.

  
"Ah better tell her that it ain't a tragedy her hairs wet," the farmer mumbles to  
herself, but couldn't help but smile as she made her way to the drama queen.

  
"Oh buck up Rare, a little water never hurt nobody!" Applejack says playfully.

  
"You may be fine being unkempt, but I most certainly cannot be!" Rarity scoffs back  
brushing through her hair with her hands.

  
"Your hair don't matter sugarcube you're gorgeous," the farm girl reassures, lightly  
placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

  
Rarity gives a small smile at the compliment. "Well, I suppose once it dries it'll be  
somewhat acceptable. I'll just simply have to ask Adagio to borrow a brush when this  
pointless battle is over with."

  
"There ya go Rare! Ah told ya you got nothin' to worry 'bout. Now let's go take a  
seat in their yard, ah wanna see if Dash is out yet."

  
"They got you both?" Rainbow asks as her two friends hover over her and her yellow  
companion.

"Same time," Applejack replies plopping down in the snow. Rarity glances towards  
the ground then stays standing up.

  
"C'mon sugar it's just a little water," Applejack teases with a grin.

  
"I thoroughly refuse!" The white girl remarks back crossing her arms over her chest.  
Applejack sighs at the fashionista then starts to unbutton her brown jacket. "What  
are you doing? You'll freeze!" Rarity shrieks, wondering what on earth that farm girl could  
be thinking.

  
"I'm getting ya to sit next to me," the blonde says as she lays her jacket across the  
ground beside her. "Now c'mon Rarity. This time there's no water."

  
Rarity's face decorates in a big smile at the gentlemanly gesture, then sets on the  
coat taking her place right by Applejack.

  
"So what y'all been doin' since ya got out?" The cowgirl asks the pair in front of her  
who were laying down.

  
"Cloud watching," they reply in unison giggling.

  
"SOUNDS FUN!" Pinkie exclaims hopping between the two on the ground. Fluttershy  
squeaks loudly getting startled, and Rainbow jumps up.

  
"Pinkie you sca- I mean how did you get out?"

  
Pinkie Pie grins widely, "Oh! Well-"

  
"Short version please," Rainbow interrupts.

  
"Aria outsmarted me," she replies giggling.

  
"Dang, can anybody land a hit on them two?" Applejack asks looking at the newest  
member of their circle of defeat.

  
"Looks like Sunset can!" Pinkie exclaims pointing towards their red headed friend  
who was walking to join the group with Sonata on her heels.

  
"We got one!" Rainbow cheers with a laugh. "So what happened?"

  
Sonata opens her mouth excitedly, but Sunset replies, "we got each other out."

  
"That leaves Adagio and Aria right?" Pinkie asks really excited to see the end of their  
game.

  
"Yep!" Sonata chimes sitting down in the snow happily.

Aria jumps down from a nearby tree yelling, "Thou wretched witch! Come take thou's  
end like a maiden!" She scans the yard, smiles at the defeated players, then runs off  
towards the back yard.

  
Sonata giggles childishly then mumbles to nobody in particular, "Her Shakespearean  
voice shows how much older than me she is, but gosh it's cute."

  
Rarity's curiosity for gossip is now piqued as she turns her head to the siren. "Cute  
how? Like older brother cute? A nice change kind of cute? boyfriend kind of cute?" She coos  
adding emphasis to the last option.

  
Sonata turns as dark pink as her coat then stammers out quickly, "d-did I say that  
out loud?"

  
"There's your answer sugarcube," AJ says smiling wide at the blushing girl.

  
Adagio quickly runs up to the front yard scanning it. "Where did she disappear to  
now?" She groans to herself. She lets out a low growl of frustration as a snowball hits her in  
the back of the head.

  
"VICTORY IS MINE THOU WRETCHED SEA WENCH!" Aria yells from the top of the  
roof.

  
"How did you even get up there!" Adagio huffs in defeat while looking up. Aria laughs  
and jumps off the roof to a tree branch then swings down to the ground landing on her feet.

  
"Admit thou's defeat!"

  
"Admit you're ancient!" Adagio snaps back laughing.

  
"I am only a few centuries older than you," Aria remarks back to her normal  
composure.

  
"Those centuries have not been kind," Adagio teases with a wink.

  
Aria narrows her eyes, "Why should I believe thou wretched knave? Thou has no  
more brains than I hold in my elbows!"

  
"Oh no she didnt!" Pinkie exclaims.

  
"Oh but she did," Rainbow cheers laughing.

  
"Aria," Adagio snarls warningly.

  
"Ehem!" Rarity clears her throat trying to stop another feud, "How about some nice  
ice skating?"

  
"I LOVE ICE SKATING!" Sonata and Pinkie Pie chime in unison.

"Lovely!" Rarity remarks standing up happily. Applejack grabs her jacket then hops  
up herself.

  
"That sounds very relaxing," Fluttershy replies getting helped to her feet by Dash.

  
"Then it's settled I guess," Aria says with a shrug. "Lake's down the road." The group  
heads to the sidewalk heading down the road for more winter fun.

  
"ICE SKATING TIME!" Sonata cheers happily running towards the frozen lake.

  
"Don't break any bones!" Adagio yells after the excited girl.

  
"Oh she'll be fine," Sunset giggles, "I'm sure she's done worse than just slip on ice."

  
Adagio sighs, "I suppose you're right." Sunset gives her a comforting smile and  
gently rest a hand on her shoulder. "Let's take to the ice then," Adagio replies to the red  
head beside her.

  
"Oh I don't know..." Sunset starts, looking at the ice shakily.

  
"You mean to tell me you can't skate?" Adagio asks with a tinge of playfulness.

  
Sunset narrows her eyes at the teasing siren, "you mean to me you can?"

  
Adagio smirks and grabs Sunset's hand. "This isn't my first winter," she remarks as  
she pulls Sunset onto the ice.

  
Sunset quickly loses her footing and grabs onto Adagio's arm tight. "Don't let go of  
me!" She squeals out.

  
"You don't have to tell me twice Shimmer," the golden siren purrs teasingly. Sunset  
hits Adagio in the arm lightly but stays latching onto her tight as she is gently guided across  
the ice.

  
"I still say bunny Godzilla was the highlight of this day," Rainbow remarks as she  
skates around holding Fluttershy's hand to lead her around.

  
"You're so silly Dashie," the smaller girl giggles.

  
"You're right. I think I like skating with you better Flutters," Rainbow replies with a  
big grin.

  
Fluttershy knows the intent was friendly, but she couldn't help but turn dark pink. "I-  
I'm the highlight of your day Dashie?"

  
Dash keeps grinning at her, "always!" Fluttershy hides her blush behind her hair, and  
let's Rainbow lead her across the ice.

  
"Ah just don't get the big deal sugarcube it's just ya hair, and nobody be seein' ya  
but us," Applejack says with a shrug.

"The big deal Applejack is that I must always dress to impress, and I cannot be seen  
with unbrushed hair!" Rarity scoffs skating beside the other girl.

  
"Ah still don't get it sugarcube."

  
Rarity sighs, "what is not to get Applejack?"

  
Applejack give Rarity a smile then replies, "cause you alway impress me no matter  
whatcha lookin' like so Ah don't see why you gotta prettify yourself all the time."

  
The seamstress gives a genuine smile towards the cow girl, "oh you're too kind  
darling!"

  
"That was so fun!" Pinkie exclaims twirling around the ice.

  
"I know right!" Sonata cheers doing a jump spin in the air.

  
"I wish we could drag Aria on the ice with us!" Pinkie whines stopping in place.

  
"Let's do it! Aria is over-"

  
"She's sleeping!" Pinkie yells pointing towards the sleeping siren in the snow. "WAKE  
UP ARIA!" Pinkie yells across the lake.

  
No response.

  
"Alchemy!" Sonata yells towards her best friend.

  
"It's blasphemy! You're too young to even know what that means!" Aria yells sitting  
up.

  
"Will you two stop- AHHH!" Adagio shrieks falling into the ice.

  
"I'm so sorry!" Sunset exclaims trying to help Adagio up.

  
Aria breaks out laughing, "Dag! I know you fell for her but damn!" The whole group  
breaks out in laughs.

  
"That's one way to break the ice Sunset!" Rainbow hoots laughing.

  
"I have had enough of nature and idiots today," Adagio grumbles slowly getting back  
to her feet.

  
"Why don't we just go back home then? Hot cocoa sounds great right now," Sunset  
replies with a smile, hoping she didn't upset the siren too much.

  
"HOT COCOA!" Pinkie chimes taking off running towards the house.

  
"Yay!" Sonata sings running after her, "come on grumpy gills!" She chimes dragging  
Aria up out the snow towards the house.

"How do those two not fall?" Adagio mumbles rubbing her elbow lightly.

  
"How do they not get tired?" Applejack asks as the remaining members of the group  
start the walk towards the house.

  
"They can run all they want, but I have the key to the house," Adagio remarks with a  
soft chuckle.

  
"We best hurry then! Aria might done killed Pink and Sonata by the time we get  
there!" Applejack jokes picking up the pace.

  
"I'm really glad you two joined us outside today!" Sonata giggles as Adagio opens up  
the door.

  
"You're very lucky we did, but I'll admit it wasn't as terrible as it could've been,"  
Adagio admits as they all walk inside the house.

  
"I'm glad you all had fun! We did as well!" Rarity replies with a smile. "Oh speaking  
of today's events! May I bother you for a brush darling?"

  
"Of course, there's a bathroom down the hall to the left," the golden siren replies.

  
"We'll make you a cup of cocoa while you're gone!" Pinkie cheers. "Nine cups of  
cocoa coming up!"

  
"Make that eight," Aria replies. "Since we're done outside for the day," she strips off  
her leather jacket and black scarf, hanging them on the coat rack, "don't bother me." She  
heads upstairs ready to finally get some sleep.

  
The group giggles at the purple siren's actions. "Oh hey Sonata," Sunset says a  
thought just dawning on her.

  
"Mmhmm?" She asks turning towards the red head.

  
"Romeo was older than Juliet too." The blue siren turns dark red while looking  
towards the upstairs out of the corner of her eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read, campers! If you wanna see more or drop me a prompt you can find me at the other campsite of tumblr! @ Campfirestories Happy Camping!


End file.
